Without Horizon A Scott and Shelby Story
by lilqbanita16
Summary: This is a Scott and Shelby fanfic. It doesn't take place in Horizon! Only has Scott and Shelby, no1 else! My first fanfic, I hope u like it.
1. Scott

Hey! This is my first fanfic, and I hope you like it. It doesn't take place in Horizon. It only has Scott and Shelby. No other Higher Ground characters! Here is a little background on this so you know what is going on. And just so you know, I don't own Scott and Shelby so don't sue me! But I do own everyone else! Ok Jenny is Shelby's half sister. She is 18, and Shelby is 16. Shelby is a junior and Jenny is a senior. And just for the record they get along great! Shelby's dad is cool. Jenny lives with her dad, which is Shelby's dad as well. But Shelby's parents are divorced so every weekend Shelby either stays with her dad or her mom (including Walt, and yes she is currently getting abused, so it's not a past thing, its present!) Jenny's boyfriend is Ryan. Ryan happens to be Scott's cousin. Scott is getting abused so he turns to drugs (just like in the show) but instead of being sent to Horizon, his dad decides to send him to live with Ryan. So are you caught up with the info yet? And we are off!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, guess what." Ryan announced as he walked toward Jenny and Shelby while they were walking to school. He then put his arms around Jenny's small waist. "And what is that captain." Shelby said sarcastically. "Well, you remember my cousin Scott?" said Ryan. "Yea." Jenny answered. "Is that the hot blonde one?" asked Shelby, "Just kidding. Sorry. Yea I remember him. Why?" "He got himself into some bad shit, and now he is coming to stay at my house." "Oh well we know where Shelby is going to be." Jenny said just joking around, "Sorry Shel, it's just so fun to bother you!" They all started laughing and went ahead to school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *Just so you know look wise Jenny and Shelby look nothing alike! Jenny is around 5'3 she has light brown hair, green eyes, and is one of those girls who eats everything and stays really skinny. (Picture Jennifer Love Hewitt) And Ryan, Ryan is blonde, has brown eyes, and is around 5'9. (Picture Ryan Phillippe!) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After school they went to Jenny and Shelby's house. The house had two floors. It was painted a nice, tan color. In front of the exceptionally large house, were parked three beautiful cars. A blue, two door BMW, which belonged to Jenny, a silver Mercedes clk, which belonged to Sam, Jenny and Shelby's dad, and a cherry red Porsche Boxer, which Shelby had received on her 16th birthday. As they entered the house they saw two of their friends, Luke and Nelson (picture Jesse and Chester from Dude Where's My Car, personality and looks) sitting on the sofa playing Tony Hawk 4. "Hey guys, what's up?" Nelson said as Shelby, Jenny, and Ryan walked in. "Well I'm not surprised." Shelby announced, "Nelson and Luke at our house, playing our PS2, and eating our food, while we are at school. Should have seen that one coming." Ryan started laughing but then his cell rang. Ryan had a blue Nokia. He went into the kitchen so he could have some silence. "Okay, well I got to go pick up Scott from the airport. I'll see you guys later okay." He said once he came back from the kitchen. "Cool, why don't you bring him here later and we can go out to eat or something." Jenny replied. "Oh fun fun! Can't wait!" remarked Shelby. She then went into her room to listen to the Good Charlotte cd.  
  
OK OK!! That was chapter 1. Yea I know it is really stupid and retarded. But it will get better later ok, so don't diss the story before you've read the whole thing. 


	2. At the Movies

Okie Dokie!! YEY! Thanks for all the great reviews. I've only just started and I got tons of reviews. You guys r *awesome* P.S- Sorry the first chapter was so short. I didn't even realize until I had it published. Hehe I'll try and make this one longer. Cuz if I don't this story will be about 100 chapters! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Shelby walked out of her room, and saw Nelson and Luke on her couch, again. "Do you guys ever leave?" "Nope." Laughed Luke, "We're just waiting for Ryan's cousin to show up, maybe he's cool." "Doubt that, but if you'll leave when he comes, whatever." Answered Shelby. "Shelby phone!" Screamed Jenny from her room. Shelby mumbled something under her breath and went to answer it. "Yea. what do you want. whatever. I don't care, I'll drive. yea I'm sure, now just fuck off. I can say whatever I want to so just leave me alone already. bye" Shelby walked off angrily to her room. "Hey Shel, what was that all about?" Jenny asked in a concerned voice. "It was Walt, he wants me to go over now since I'm spending the weekend there." "But its only 5:30 you're not supposed to leave until 9" "He doesn't care, he's a stupid ass who doesn't really care what I think about anything!" Shelby changed and got ready to leave when Ryan showed up with Scott. Scott walked in behind Ryan, with a bored look on his face. He looked up and saw Shelby walking toward her room. "Ok, Scott, this is Jenny. Jenny this is Scott." Said Ryan. "Hi, nice to meet you!" Jenny said in her perky cheerleader voice. Scott ignored her and just looked around the room. Shelby walked out and looked at Scott. "Scott that's Jenny's sister Shelby." Scott looked at Shelby. "Yea that's me." She said sarcastically, "And so sorry to disappoint you, but I got to go." She left and went to the place she hated most. On the way there Walt called about 3 times acting like a worried parent. She saw through it. That's how things always were, when people are around he is a nice guy, who cares for his stepdaughter. But only Shelby saw the other side of him. She saw the monster, the sinister old man who didn't give a shit about anyone but himself. As soon as Shelby got home, she went to her room, turned on her stereo, and spent the rest of the day on her bed, thinking. She couldn't fall asleep because she knew Walt would just wake her up in a few hours. Just like every night she spends in that house. She awoke on Saturday morning, tired; she never really got good nights sleep. She went to the kitchen to get her usual morning chocolate milk. "Good morning sweetheart how'd you sleep."? Said Walt. "Fuck you Walt." Replied Shelby. "Excuse me but that I will not except that language!" "What, it's English, do you want me to speak French?" She then walked to her room and got dressed. She put on a pair of dark blue jeans, a red tube top, and a gray sweater material jacket with the zipper open. She had her hair in a high ponytail. And she had navy blue striped Addidas. She just decided to stay at the house, she didn't consider her moms house her home, until later when she would go to the mall. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Scott woke up in a strange bed, in a strange house, in a strange place. But for some reason he felt that Ryan's house was more of a home than back with his dad and Elaine. For the first time in about a year, Scott had a full nights sleep. He felt refreshed. He then put on a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt. He washed his face and went to the living room to watch TV. Ryan was lying on the couch watching The Real World. "Good morning." He said, "Did you sleep good?" "You have no idea." Answered Scott. "So later me and Jenny are gonna go to the mall and maybe check out a movie or something. You wanna come?" "Its not like I've got anything else to do." Replied Scott, "So whatever." Ryan then got dressed and they got ready to go to Sunset Place. (My favorite mall!) They went to pick up Jenny, and went on to the mall. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Shelby was getting really bored over at her mom's house, so she decided to go out to Sunset Place. (Coincidence, I think not!) "I'm going out!" She yelled as she was walking out the door. "You can't today we are going--" Shelby cut off her mothers voice by slamming the door really hard on her way out. She got in her car and went along to Sunset. When she got there it was full of teenagers. She walked around for about 30 minutes, occasionally going into a few stores. When she passed by the movies she saw Scott, Jenny, and Ryan standing in the line waiting to buy their tickets. She immediately cut the line and stood next to Jenny. "Hey guys, what movie are you gonna see?" She asked them. "Maid In Manhattan." Replied Ryan. Shelby laughed, "Let me guess, that was Jenny's idea." Shelby decided to see the movie too. After they got their tickets, they got popcorn and Cokes, and took their seats. Ryan sat next to Jenny, who sat next to Shelby on the other side, who sat next to Scott. Scott looked as if he were about to fall asleep during half of the movie. But every time he heard Shelby laugh, he kind of woke up. After the movie they decided to walk around. Jenny and Ryan walked hand in hand. Scott trailed behind them, and Shelby just walked next to Jenny. Shelby's cell rang. She looked at the caller id, and just ignored the call. "Are you gonna answer that?" Jenny asked. "Nope." About an hour later they all decided to go home. Shelby and Jenny went in Shelby's car, and Ryan and Scott went in Ryan's car. "Did you see Scott?" Jenny asked Shelby during the ride home. "What do you mean 'did I see Scott?'" "Well, he was like staring at you the whole time. You didn't notice?" "No, actually I didn't." "Weird, cuz you always notice when guys are looking at you, You're the one who is always going 'Oh my god, he was staring at me all night. Oh my god?'" At that they started laughing and then they reached the house. Shelby got out and was about to go inside when she remembered that she had to be at her mom's so she just got back in her car and went to her mom's to have to deal with another night with Walt. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **This is back in the car with Scott and Ryan** "So Scott, do you have something for Shelby or something?" Asked Ryan. "Why you ask that?" Scott replied. "Well, for one thing, most guys do. And for another, you were staring at her for quite some time." "Whatever." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK! That's chapter 2. I hope you like it. I made this 1 much longer than the first. I'm asking for 5 positive reviews before I post the next chapter. Only 5. It's not that much to ask for. Thnx  
  
~~**Cristy**~~ 


End file.
